God in Konoha
by Jenix
Summary: Sakura is a normal school girl and love to watch the anime Naruto, but what happens when she gets suck in to the world? Will she go back to her world ever again? Sakuraxcentric, InoxShikamaruxTemari HinataxNaruto, LeexTenten... CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Jenny: Hi everyone! Here's the first chapter!

Gaara: Hope you enjoy it and Jenny-chan…

Jenny: Yeah?

Gaara: Tsunade thinks you should drink this 'Holds up a purple potion'

Jenny: Yes! I love grape juice, but I'm addictive to cheese, but not the one in fosters home for imaginary friends. 'Grabs it and starting to drink it'

Gaara: Uhh… That's not grape juice.

Jenny: 'Turns into a Phoenix' OMG! I'm a phoenix!

Gaara: Uh oh… Jenny-chan I'm sorry if you did turn into a bird now.

Jenny: T-this is a… FREAKING DREAM COME TRUE!

Gaara: How come?

Jenny: Because now I can fly and is my favorite animal. 'Fly's around the room'

Naruto, Sasuke, & Sakura: 'Comes in see a bird flying' Why is there a bird in her room and why isn't she here?

Jenny: 'Lands on a chair' Hi guys! It's me Jenny or should I say Phoenix.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, & Gaara: O.O 'Speechless' She does not own Naruto.

Ages:

Boys: 12 Kankuro: 13

Girls: 12 Temari: 13

Sensei & Akatsuki: 20-23

3 sanins & Leader: 50

Chapter 1: Switch worlds

"Mom, I'm home," said Sakura. She was wearing her school uniform which is blue skirt and white collar shirt with a blue ribbon. She just came back from school.

"Hi sweetie how was school?" her mom asks.

"Same as always and I'm going to watch some online videos, so call me when dinners ready," She went to her room. When she enters, she saw a cat sleeping on her bed. Sakura then jump on her bed which startle her cat.

"Hi Neko-chan," Sakura gave her a kiss on the head, the cat just stood up and snuggle her cheek against hers, "Aww, Neko-chan I love you too."

Then she went on her computer and went to the website where she can watch Naruto. It's at the beginning, she watches all of it already, but she wanted to watch it again. When she started to watch the first episode, something made Naruto look at Sakura's direction.

"Who are you?" Naruto ask from the screen. Sakura was confused, she never seen this part before.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Naruto walked where Sakura was, stopped in front of the screen, reach out his hand, and the hand went to her world. Sakura was shocked when his hand grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to his world. When her body was completely in his world her computer shut down. Now Sakura was standing in front of Naruto still shocked.

"Hi what's your name?" he asks.

"N-No this has got to be a dream, you're not real," said Sakura.

"What are you talking about? Of coarse I'm real! I'm Uzamaki Naruto," Sakura backs up.

"This has to be a dream, okay if I close my eyes and count 5 I'll be in my room," Sakura closes her eyes.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" She opens her eyes and sees Naruto with a confuse look.

"Where's my room?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but what's your name?" he ask cheerfully.

"_Wait, if I'm stuck here forever, that means I can change everything that's going to happen in the next episode,"_ she thought. She smiles at him.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun," Naruto blushes, "Naruto-kun do you want to play with me?" Naruto smiles.

"Sure Sakura-chan," Both of them went to the playground and swings the swings.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not from this world"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at my cloths," Naruto looked at her cloths, it was her school uniform.

"Then how you get here?"

"You pulled me in your world"

"Really?!"

"Yes…" Then Sakura knows what happen if he doesn't train for the final exam, "Naruto you're going to train on something in final exam so you can graduate." She stood up and smiled at him.

"How you know," He looked at her suspiciously.

"I just do, come on I'll help you train," Then Sakura took his hands and drag him to the forest.

"Naruto-kun, you are about train on making two clones of yourself"

"But it's my worst technique," he whined.

"Naruto please train hard or else you'll never graduate the academy," With that Naruto started to make hand signs and made a clone which it looked like the dead one in the first episode.

"No Naruto-kun, first gather more chakra then do it," Naruto did as he told and when he did, there was a perfect clone of himself right next to him.

"Yay! I did it!" Then he can hear a clapping sound. Sakura was clapping for him which made him happier.

"Okay Naruto-kun make one more then you're good," Naruto nodded. When Naruto was in the middle of training with Sakura, a group of anbu came out of nowhere, grab Sakura. Naruto stopped training.

"Wait, what are you guys doing to Sakura-chan? Let her go," Naruto tackle the person who grabbed Sakura.

"Naruto-kun stop!" Naruto got off of him, "It's alright and can you take me to the Hokage office?" The anbus were shocked; she knew where she was going? Naruto nodded, he gave her a piggyback ride to the office. Sakura got off of his back, as they were in front of the office, Naruto knock on the door.

"Come in girls only," said the Third Hokage. (You know what I meant by) Sakura came in while Naruto was eavesdropping.

"You wanted me Hokage-sama?" she ask.

"So you knew me and what's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Sakura I need to tell you something _privately_ and that means no eavesdropping Naruto!" Naruto ran out of the tower.

"Sakura, I know you're not from this world and you have numerous chakra in your body more than any kages." Sakura was shocked.

"Does it mean I'm a powerful?"

"Yes and a god in this world," this is very shocked to Sakura.

"B-But how can I have that much chakra, I mean I'm not a ninja, in my world I'm not a god. I'm just a normal school girl."

"Sakura, I know it's very strange, but I know how hard to believe. Now listen carefully."

"Okay…"

"You'll have a Jonin to teach you to become a ninja and you'll be an anbu level. When you do, you'll have to blend in with the students in a team squad," Sakura nodded.

"One more thing, all the animals won't hurt, they'll help you and love you because they'll since the chakra in you," Sakura nodded again.

"Now your teacher would be right here in 3 seconds," there was a knock on the door, "Come in." The person who came in was a silver-hair man who always reads perverted books.

"Omg, I'm training with Kakashi?" she ask. Then he looks up and put his book away.

"Hmm… It looks like the god new me," he looked at her.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, Kakashi-sensei," she said.

"_Very respective, I like that,"_ he thought. (There will be no KakaSaku, there just going to be brothers and sisters)

"Kakashi, this is your mission, it is to train her to become an anbu level," said Hokage.

"Hai," he replied.

"And protect her from any cost or else…"

"Hai"

"Wait Hokage-sama, where do I live and I don't have any ninja cloths." Said Sakura.

"Don't worry, I already send a note to the Hyuga estate, so you'll have to live in the Hyuga household and there would be a girl who lives in the household will buy you cloths."

"But I don't know where they live."

"There would be an escort and he'll meet you at the ramen shop." Sakura nodded.

"I'll see you in three days then." said Kakashi.

"Now you and Sakura are dismiss," Kakashi left the room and Sakura was about to leave too, but she remember something.

"Hokage-sama, there's something I need to tell you," she faced him.

"What is it?"

"Well…"

**At the Akatsuki meeting**

Every akatsuki members gather around.

"As all of you can see, we sense a powerful chakra in Konoha," said the Leader, everyone stayed quiet.

"Now this is going to be a tough mission because Orochimaru will go after it, so all of us will get the chakra before he does."

"The people will go after it will got after it will be Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, & Hidan. Kakuzu and _her _willgo on another mission. So everyone dismiss," with that everyone disappear in a split seconds.

**Sakura**

She and Naruto were at the ramen stand and were eating ramen.

"Sakura-chan what did the Hokage talk to you about?" he ask.

"He said I would be training with a private teacher and if I know how to become a ninja I can join you in the academy," she replied.

"Really?!"

"Yeah and here," she took out a giant scroll, "I told the Hokage to let you train with this and it'll help you make lots of clones in no time." She gave it to Naruto.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," he smiles at her and she smiles back.

"And Naruto-kun, your teacher Mizuki, watch out from him."

"Huh? What do you mean; he's been real nice to me."

"It may seem, but he will be aftering the scroll your holding," Naruto looked at the scroll and nodded.

"Sakura-chan can I walk you home?"

"That won't be necessary," said a familiar (to Sakura) voice behind them. They looked at the person behind them and it was Hiashi (sp?).

"Who are you?" Naruto ask.

"Hiashi-sama, you're my escort?" Sakura ask.

"So you must be Sakura-sama," said Hiashi.

"No, just call me Sakura"

"Sakura-chan you know him?" said Naruto.

"Yeah I do, he's Hyuga Hiashi, one of the leaders of the household," she replied.

"Now Sakura, let's go to the household," he started walking away while Sakura quickly followed him and say her goodbye to Naruto. They enter the household, Sakura knew about them so she stayed quiet and respective. Every time she passes by a Hyuga, they would stare at her with amazement because of her chakra. They enter a room, it was a big room; there was a queen size bed with a table on the right side and a two door closet on the other side of it. A table against the wall and in front of the bed, there was a window at the other side where Sakura was.

"You'll be staying here and tomorrow my daughter will help you shop for cloths," said Hiashi.

"Hai Hiashi-sama," Sakura bowed until he left. When he did, Sakura gently close her door and then jumped on her bed, it was really soft, and then she shifts to her dreamland.

The next morning Sakura woke up and took a morning shower. When she finish, there was a knock on the door. She open it and saw Hinata, "Oh, hi Hinata," said Sakura with a smile. She blushes.

"A-Ano… H-How do y-you know my n-name?" she ask.

"Don't worry about that, come in though I need to ask you something," Hinata went in and Sakura close her door. Hinata sat on the bed.

"Hinata-chan, you need to stop stuttering or else Naruto-kun will never talk to you. Don't be shy and let out some of your thoughts. Train hard so your dad will respect and love you again," Hinata was shocked.

"I-I'll try and how did y-you know about that I-I like N-Naruto-kun and my d-dad doesn't like m-me?" she ask.

"Hinata-chan I just do," Sakura smiled. Hinata smiles back.

"Now then, let's do some shopping," said Sakura. Both of them got out of her room and walked around the corner. Then Sakura was about to bump into a certain male Hyuga, so she twirls around the side and passes the Hyuga. She faces him and bow to him.

"Gomenasai Neji-san," then both girls walked away. Neji just stood there shocked, and then he just smirks and walked his direction.

"_A new girl with a powerful chakra in the household? Interesting…" _he thought.

Done!

Jenny: I can fly! 'Flew out the window'

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, & Gaara: O.O

Sasuke: Now what?

Sakura & Naruto: 'Shrugs"

Jenny: Ahhhh!!!!! I turn back to a human again, but I need help to get off of this roof!

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, & Gaara: O.o 'Sighs'


	2. Meeting Uchiha Sasuke and kisses

Jenny: Hi everyone! Here's another chapter of 'God in Konoha'!

Gaara: Are you going to let out your true self to everyone for now on?

Jenny: Yup!

Sakura: Wow, you're really hyper now.

Sasuke: And retarded.

Jenny: Thank you Saucy-chan!

Sasuke: Where did that come from?

Jenny: Since tomato is your favorite food and becomes ketchup is also call a type of sauce and your name is Sasuke which it sounds more like _sauce cake_, but I want it to make it more cuter, so I replace the e to a y in sauce, so you have Saucy-chan!

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, & Gaara: O.o She does not own Naruto or the song 'Only hope' by Mandy Moore.

Jenny: Which I would thank fALLeN sKii for showing it in her story 'Sweet Harmony'.

Chapter 2: Meeting Uchiha Sasuke and kisses

Hinata and Sakura walked around finding a store that sells good cloths. On the way Sakura got lots of stares because she has a huge amount of chakra and wear strange cloths. Then they saw a store has lots of ninja cloths.

"Come on Hinata-chan, this way," Hinata nodded. Sakura search for cloths, then she found a red dress with a short pant like the one she has when she was 12 in the episodes. She enter the changing room and came out dressing in the cloths.

"Hinata-chan how do I look?" Hinata smiles.

"I-It looks good Sakura-chan," she replied.

"Then I'll take it," When they finish buying it. They went to a weapon store; Sakura bought a few shurikens, kunais, and a holster.

"Hey Hinata-chan want to play in the park?" Sakura ask.

"B-But Otou-san said to be back when we finish," said Hinata.

"Forget what your dad says Hinata, just have some fun, just one time," Sakura begged.

"O-Okay," So they went to the park and swing at the swing set.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Y-Yes?"

"I want us to be like sisters, is that okay," Hinata smile and nodded.

"Your cousin, Neji, does he hate you?"

"H-Hai…"

"Look Hinata-chan, if you want him to respect you train hard, so you can beat him in a match someday."

"Y-You think so?"

"I know so..."

"Sakura-chan!!!" said a voice from a few yards away from them. They looked at the person who shouted out and it was Naruto. He ran towards where they are, when Hinata saw him, she started to blush and play with her fingers.

"Sakura-chan 'pant' I'm glad 'pant' I found you 'pant'" said Naruto as he collapse on the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Both Sakura and Hinata ran towards him. Sakura check his pulse and just smiles.

"No worries, he's just exhausted," Hinata sigh in relief, "Now help me get him under a tree for some shades." Hinata help Sakura and they both put him under the tree closes to where they are. Then Naruto's eyes shot right open which scared both girls.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" they scream and hug each other.

"What?! Is there any fire?! Stop, drop, and roll!" Naruto did what he just said which made the girls sweat dropped.

"Naruto-kun you can stop now and there's no fire," said Sakura. Naruto stopped what he was doing.

"Then why did you guys scream?" he ask.

"Y-You scare us," said Hinata with a blush.

"How?" he ask.

"By opening your eyes really quick," Sakura explain.

"Oh… Who are you," Naruto ask Hinata which she started to blush hard.

"M-My n-" Then Hinata remembers something what Sakura said, _"Stop stuttering or else Naruto-kun will never talk to you."_ "M-My name is Hyuga Hinata," she said which made Sakura smile.

"A friend of Sakura-chan is a friend of mine, nice to meet you Hinata-chan," Then Hinata became red when he said _chan _at the end of her name and fainted.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Naruto exclaim, Sakura didn't mind because she knew Hinata would faint, "Hinata-chan are you alright? Hinata-chan!" Naruto started to shake her until Sakura stop him.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, its part of her personality, so she'll be alright tomorrow," Naruto nodded, "Now get her on my back," Naruto put Hinata on Sakura's back, "See ya' later Naruto-kun." She walked away with Hinata on her back and Naruto just wave goodbye.

On the way Sakura was having a hard time walking because she was carrying Hinata on her back with lots of bags from shopping. Then all of a sudden she trips on a rock, Sakura close her eyes for the pain, but only felt a pair of arms catch her and help her balance. She looked at the person and only made eye contact with the onyx eyes.

"You should watch where you're going," With that he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"A-Arigato Sasuke-san," she shouted for him to hear, he turn around to meet her eyes again.

"You're a bad disguiser for a girl," Sakura was confused at first, and then she remember she was still wearing her uniform.

"A-Ano, you misunderstand," She couldn't tell him that she was in another world.

"Oh, then why are you wearing those cloths and a Hyuga on your back?" Sakura started to panic.

"Um, I just bought these cloths and she fainted in the park," she lied except for the part where Hinata fainted.

"I'll let you go this time, but I got my eyes on you," With that he walked away, Sakura only sigh in relief.

Sakura finally made it to the Hyuga household and enter.

"And where have you been?" Sakura was startled when she saw Neji in front of them.

"Ah Neji-san, I was doing some shopping with Hinata-chan that's all," Sakura sweat dropped.

"Why is Hinata-sama on your back?"

"She was tire that's all," Neji sigh and took the bags from Sakura.

"Come on, I'll show you where Hinata-sama' room," Sakura nodded and follow Neji. As they were walking, Sakura felt uncomfortable, she was never use to quiet in five minutes. As they made it to Hinata's room, Sakura lay her on the bed and left. Now that only leaves Neji and Sakura walking towards Sakura's room.

"What's your name?" Sakura was startled.

"Um… Haruno Sakura?" she answers.

"_Haruno Sakura, how interesting,"_ he thought with a hidden smirk. When they made it to Sakura's room Neji put her bags down in her room.

"Arigato Neji-san," said Sakura. When she was about to close the door, he took her wrist and pull her towards, and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her blush.

"Good night Cherry blossom," With that he left. Sakura just stood there touching her cheek where kiss her. She blushes and smiled at his back and closes the door.

The next day, Sakura was in the training ground waiting for Kakashi to arrive. An hour later Sakura fell asleep, but then got woke up when she hears footsteps. She looked up and saw Sasuke again, walking around the park and then stopped and face her.

"Sasuke-san?" Sakura was confuse, why would he be in the park this early.

"I see you're early," he said as he walked towards her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she said. Then he stopped his track and did his fight stance.

"Let's spar," he smirked when he saw her face in horror.

"N-No just wait a minute," But he disappear and reappear beside her and was about to hit her, Sakura block and close her eyes, but she didn't felt the pain. She looked up to see what's happening and saw that a squirrel bit his arm, jump down, and climb on Sakura's shoulder.

"Why you little..." Sasuke was about the grab the squirrel from Sakura when she just slaps him across the face.

"Don't you dare touch him," then the squirrel pull on Sakura's hair which caught her attention. The squirrel pointed to its eye and Sakura saw a little eye lashes.

"Oh, I meant her," Sakura lay her on the floor, "Go on and thanks." The squirrel ran off to the woods.

"What the hell is with you and animals?!" Sasuke spat.

"Oh, I just love them," Sakura replied and saw the blood on his arm. So she took out a bandage and walked towards him.

"Here, let me help you," Sasuke slapped her hands away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sasuke-san?!" Sakura exclaim. Sasuke only looked at the other direction.

"I just don't need your help," he replied.

"Well, I'm not going to let that flow freely," Then Sakura took his arm and warp the bandage on his arm, this time Sasuke wasn't going to stop her, but examine her up and down.

"You're not from here," Sasuke said.

"H-How did you know?" Sakura was in horror that she thought he might know the truth.

"I never seen you from school," he replied.

"Oh… I'm having a private teacher, so that's why you don't see me in school," she replied and finishes healing his arm and put the bandage away.

"You're different," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura ask.

"You'll find out," he answers, "Anyways, how do you have an enormous chakra in you? Do you train hard?"

"Um, no I'm not a full-fledged ninja yet, but I will become-" Then she remember that she has to blend in with the students when she becomes an anbu level.

"I think, I'll have to keep that as a secret," hoping Sasuke would understand.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Hey Sasuke-san"

"What?"

"I-Is your favorite food," Sakura started to play with her finger and blushes, "tomato?" Sasuke blush in embarrassment.

"Hn," he looked at the other way.

"So it is," Sakura said cheerfully.

"So I was wrong, you're just like the other girls, who stalks me," Then Sakura wave in misunderstanding.

"N-No it's not like that, it's because your breath smells like one," Sakura said while he blushes in embarrassment.

Sakura knows that Kakashi will be here in two hours. Forgetting Sasuke was here she started to hum a song in her world; Sasuke had to admit it was beautiful.

"What song is it," he ask which confuse Sakura.

"Oh, its one of songs I know and it's really pretty," she replied.

"Then sing it, I don't mind," Sakura blushes, she never sings in public before.

"O-Okay," She waited a little longer because she needs to go with the pattern.

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sasuke only stare at her with amazement then quickly change back to his cool self when she looked at him and blush a little.

"You know you're really talented at singing," he said, Sakura only smile.

"Arigato Sasuke-san!" Then Sasuke stood up which made Sakura stood up too.

"I'll see you soon," Sakura was sad that he was leaving; she really like companies, nut then Sasuke grabbed her chin and kisses her on the cheek, a millimeter away from her lips.

"Bye Sakura," then he left. Sakura only stood there dumbfounded. She sat there smiling and waited patently for her teacher to arrive.

"_I have two boys who really like me,"_ she thought and drifted to dreamland.

Done!

Jenny: So what will it be? Sakura with Sasuke, Neji, or other OC's.

Naruto: I pick the OC's because I hate Teme and Hyuga.

Sasuke: You're a dobe I don't even know why Hinata sees in you.

Naruto: What do you mean by that, Teme?

Sakura: You'll figure out soon Naruto.

Gaara: I don't even know how I got here.

Jenny: Don't worry Gaara-kun; you'll be more confused later. 'Pats on his back'

Gaara: Don't you dare touch me woman.

Jenny: Awwwwww… Gaara-kun you're too shy.

Sasuke, Sakura, & Naruto: O.o

Gaara: How much weirder can you get?

Jenny: Um, a lot… Anyways, see you guys soon!


	3. Blending in

Jenny: Hi everyone! Here's another chappy for 'God of Konoha':)

Gaara: Feeling better from drinking 18 coffees yesterday?

Jenny: Yup!:)

Sakura: You know you could die from drinking too much?

Jenny: Yea, but I'm still here!:)

Sasuke: Any seconds later you'll be running off to the restroom.

Jenny: No I won't- Hold that thought. 'Ran to the restroom'

Naruto: Now what?

Sasuke: We do the disclaimer.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, & Gaara: She does not own Naruto.

Sakura: Also here's the result.

**Saku/Sasu:** 1

**Saku/Neji: **1

Chapter 3: Blending in

Sakura finally became an anbu level and became close friends with her teacher, Naruto, & Hinata, haven't talk more often to Neji since the incident, and also haven't seen Sasuke lately and hope to meet him at the academy.

Right now, she and Hinata walked together to the academy. Then Naruto caught up with them, Hinata always have a little tint of blush on her cheeks, since she got use to him. When they made it to the academy, Sakura wave them goodbyes to register to the academy. Now let's go to where Naruto and Hinata's class is.

"Good morning students, today we'll have a new student here, so I welcome you Haruno Sakura," said Iruka. Then Sakura came in and saw Naruto waving at her to sit by him and Hinata. Some boys just have heart eyes and drool at her, but some does not. Sakura smiles at her friends and walk up the stairs to sit by them. As she was walking up the stairs, something pulls her to another sit. She looks at the person who pulled her and was Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke-san?" Sakura ask.

"Sit here," he command; she did as she's told only to get death glares from his fc's (It means fanclub), but Naruto glares at Sasuke for taking his friend away.

After school was over, Sasuke walked out, while Sakura puts her supplies in her bag. Then a shadow crept up in her hands. She looked up and saw a group of girls, glaring at her.

"Do you need something?" Sakura ask.

"Yeah, you should stay away from Sasuke-kun," said one of the girls.

"Um, why?"

"Just stay away from him, you have no right to flirt with him, I mean you're just new here and you sat by Sasuke-kun," said another girl.

"Oh, I see what you're saying, you guys are just misunderstanding. Sasuke and I are just friends," Sakura smiles. Then a blonde girl came up to her.

"Stop lying, you forehead-girl," she yelled.

"Forehead-girl?" Sakura started to twitch.

"Yeah, you have a large forehead, see look at that huge space," she poke at it. Then Sakura grab her wrist and squeeze it hard, which made the girl wince.

"Touch me again or I'll break your wrist Ino-san," she warned, and then she let go of her wrist. All the girls were frightening and made way for her to exit the classroom. When Sakura exit the room, she saw Sasuke lean against the wall beside the door.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Let's go," He walked off, while Sakura quickly follow him.

"Sasuke-san, do you really have that many fan?" she ask on the way outside of the academy.

"Hn" he said/hn.

"I guess that's a yes? Anyways, can you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"The fire jutsus?"

"Why?"

"Cause I want to learn new jutsus"

"My answer is no"

"Why not?"

"Cause I say so," Then Sasuke stopped at his track, "unless."

"Unless?" He looked at her with a smirk.

"You beat me in a spar," Sakura smirked also.

"You're so on," Then all of a sudden Naruto and Hinata caught up with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, let's go home now," said Naruto, then he saw Sasuke.

"You guys go ahead, I think I'm going have a spar practice," said Sakura.

"With Teme?" Naruto grin at Sasuke, "She can so beat your butt." Sasuke glare at him while Sakura smile as in thank you.

"We'll see, now follow me," All three friends follow Sasuke to a training area, "We'll spar here." Then he did his fighting stance, same goes to Sakura. Naruto and Hinata watch them from far distance.

Both of them ran towards each other, Sakura threw a punch at Sasuke, but Sasuke dodges it. Then he tries to trip Sakura, by sliding his foot under her, but Sakura notice this and jump back.

"Your good," said Sakura.

"Hn, you're not bad yourself," Then Sasuke threw a shuriken at her. Sakura caught it and threw it back, it hit him, but it was just a replication. Then Sakura senses his chakra behind her, and caught his arm from preventing to hit her. So then she went behind him and tackles him to the ground.

"I win," she declared.

"Not quite," said a voice behind her, she looked at him and only met red sharingan with two fire flames in it. She couldn't move, so Sasuke punches her in the face which made her sent back flying. Sasuke smirks, but die down when he saw her grin.

"Sharingan with two fire flames eh? Then I have to do that too, but," She closes her eyes and slowly reopens it with Sharingan, "With three fire flames. (She's a god so what do you expect and if you are smart you'll know how Sakura got it and Naruto and Hinata already knew about the secret.)

"_Wait, if she has the Sharingan eye does that mean…"_ since Sasuke was in a lost of thoughts, he forgot about the match.

"Alright enough games, I'm going to end this quick," Sakura disappear and reappear behind Sasuke and made a hard blow on the cheek which made Sasuke flew all the way and hit the tree. Sasuke yell in pain, which made Sakura cover her mouth.

"Sasuke-san are you okay, I didn't mean to hit you that hard," Sakura ran towards him and two of her friends did the same. When Sakura could react, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"No I'm fine, but why do you have the sharingan?" Sakura quickly turn her eyes back to normal so as Sasuke. Sakura didn't say anything at all, but just took his arm and started to heal it. (Ok maybe she has to know almost every jutsu in Konoha and can use the techniques.) Which surprise him because in this young age, she shouldn't be able to learn healing stuffs.

"Sakura, tell me how do you have the sharingan eye? Only Uchihas can have it," said Sasuke with a low voice. Sakura turned away, she wanted to tell him, but couldn't.

"I can't tell you, that's all," then she stood up and was about to walk away, but Sasuke didn't let go.

"I won't let you leave unless you tell me," he was getting angry now.

"Sakura-chan, its okay, tell him," Sakura was surprise at Naruto. When she turn to look at him, she saw Naruto smiling and Hinata nodding. Then Sakura looked down at Sasuke and sighed.

"Okay, but you'll have to keep it as a secret," Sasuke nodded. So Sakura tells him about her world and how she becomes an anbu level. Sasuke was really shock at this, but understood what she was saying.

"Now you know, promise you won't tell anybody okay?" Sasuke nodded.

The next day, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were walking together. Sasuke was walking besides Sakura, Sakura besides Naruto, and Hinata beside Naruto. Sakura looked at Sasuke's hair and giggles a little which caught all three attentions.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto ask. Sakura whispers in his ear, Naruto looked at Sasuke's hair for a moment and started laughing his head off.

"I-It does look like it," Then Naruto and Sakura were laughing its heads off which made Sasuke twitch and Hinata sweat drops.

"Okay, what the hell are you guys laughing at?" Sasuke said.

"Y-Your hair is…" Sakura started.

"A chicken's ass," Naruto finishes which made them laugh more and Sasuke twitches more.

"Please stop insulting my hair," Sasuke closes his eyes and tries to stop twitching and both of them tried their hardest to hold their laughs, but you can hear giggles.

As Sasuke first enter class, the girls started to sequel and glare at Sakura, but shortly started back to squealing. When Sasuke sat down, all the girls walked where Sasuke was sitting and argue to who will sit by him. Sakura went to the other side of him and sat by him which made the girls more piss off.

"Hey forehead-girl, who says you can sit by him?" said the girl name Ino. All the girls started to insult and saying stuffs at Sakura which she and Sasuke ignored. Naruto then sat by Sasuke which earn him a punch on the head and thrown out. Hinata helped him; Naruto was so angry that he stands in front of Sasuke on the desk and crouch on his level.

"_Why does he always get the girls?"_ he thought. Then both of them started on a glare contest. Sakura new what was going to happen, so she digs in her pouch. Then when the boys lips accidentally met; both pair of eyes widen, a flash in the background, and the fc's gasp. When they pulled back, both of them were spitting out the saliva while Sakura laughs.

Done!

Jenny: That's all for today!:)

Gaara: Wow, why am I not surprise?

Jenny: I don't know, but I don't care!:)

Naruto: Are you going to be careless?

Jenny: I have no clue, but it sure is me!:)

Sasuke: That ':)' is getting annoying.

Jenny: But that means I'm hyper!:)

Sakura: That's the end of the chapter, bye!


	4. Befriended with the Uchiha

Jenny: Sasuke are you gay?

Sasuke: WTF?!

Jenny: Yes or no?

Sasuke: Hell no!

Jenny: Then why did ya' kiss Naruto?

Naruto: Because a bastard elbows my ass.

Jenny: Hmm… Makes perfect excuse.

Naruto & Sasuke: Excuse? What excuse?! You saw it in the 3rd episode!

Jenny: Ok whatever… anyways, why ain't Saku-chan and Gaara-kun talking?

Gaara: Because we don't have anything to talk about it.

Sakura: Anyways, shouldn't we start the story?

Jenny: Okay…

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, & Gaara: She does not own Naruto.

Jenny: Also, here's the result.

**Saku/Sasu:** 2

**Saku/Neji:** 2

**Saku/Gaa:** 1

Chapter 4: Befriended with the Uchiha

"O-Oh my god, that was the funniest thing I ever took," said Sakura while laughing and holding a camera. Both Sasuke and Naruto wipe their mouth and glare at each other.

"This is all your fought Sasuke," said Naruto.

"You shouldn't be talking dobe," said Sasuke.

"Don't call me a dobe Teme," Naruto charges at him, but then his fc blocks him with an angry expression.

"Don't you dare touch Sasuke-kun and you'll pay for what you did Naruto," they said. Naruto backs up.

"It was an accident," but then shivers when they crack their knuckles.

"Naruto, your annoying," said Ino. They walked towards Naruto.

"Why me?" when he was about to get hit on the head a thousand times, Sakura went in front of him to block him with arms wide open.

"Don't you dare hurt him," Sakura glares at them.

"Move it forehead-girl, he stole Sasuke-kun's kiss," said Ino.

"He said it was an accident," Now Sakura's glare went to daggers that sent some of the fc's shiver and backed off.

"I said move it forehead-girl," then Ino push Sakura aside, but Sakura grab her arm and flung her down the floor where Iruka's desk is at. All boys went wide eyes at Sakura.

"I warn you Ino-san," then she held out her hand to Naruto, "You okay, Naruto-kun?" Sakura smiles him. Naruto smiles and took her hand.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto thank her. When the bell rang, Naruto sat beside Sakura and Sakura sat beside Sasuke. (You how they sat with each other.)

"Okay students, right now you're all genin, and now we'll assign a three man-squad," said Iruka.

"Team 1, blah blah blah! Team 7: Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke," he announce.

"How did you get in his team forehead-girl," Ino mutter at Sakura, but she seems in a deep thought.

"_So this time, I'm in this team… That is so awesome! First I get to meet them, now I'm in there team! Scores!"_ Sakura thought.

"_Now I won't be with Naruto-kun,"_ Hinata thought.

"Team 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

"I don't get it, why are you guys are all over him, I mean he's just a boy," said Shikamaru lazily.

"Don't you get it Shikamaru?" Ino ask.

"No, I don't 'cause I'm not a girl," He replied.

Ino sigh and grin, "You're so clueless, jealous is another thing, I hate to be in your team."

"Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru," Ino gasp.

"Heh, what did you say about hating to be in my team," Shikamaru smirks. Ino glares at him.

"and Akamichi Choji," Ino lay her chin on the desk and covers her head with her hands.

"_Not food boy too,"_ she groans. Naruto stood up from his seat.

"Wait, sensei, why is Teme had to be in my team?" Naruto ask while pointing at Sasuke. Sakura only smiles weakly at him.

"Because he has the highest scores and you, Naruto, have the lowest scores," almost all the people laugh, "so we put the highest with the lowest."

"Just don't get in my way, loser," said Sasuke. Naruto growls at him and was about to argue with him when Sakura put her arms in front of him.

"Naruto-kun, its okay, just try to ignore him," said Sakura.

"But Sakura-chan," Naruto glares at Sasuke for a moment, "Fine," with that he sat down.

"Thank you Sakura," said Iruka. Sakura nodded.

"You'll all be meeting your teachers after lunch, so be back," then the bell rang and everyone rush out the doors.

Sasuke stood up and walking out the door, Sakura notice this.

"Hey Naruto-kun, let's have lunch together with Sasuke-san too," Sakura said.

"What?!" Naruto shouted which earn him a punch on the head.

"Keep it down," she said. Naruto rubs his head from the pain

"But why Teme?" He whined.

"I just want us to get to know him, and maybe we can be friends," she explains.

"But I hate his guts," said Naruto.

"Naruto if you do get to know him, he can be really nice sometimes."

"How do you know?"

"I met him once, well… It didn't turn out right that time, but the second time we met he try to attack me."

"He what?! Why I will beat him to a pulp!" Naruto was about to run out and give Sasuke a piece of his mind when Sakura grab his shoulder and twirl him around to face her again.

"Wait Naruto-kun, let me finish. When he was about to attack me a squirrel bit him," Naruto laugh at this.

"O-Oh my god, hahahahaha, h-he got bit by a-a squirrel. Hahahahaha!"

"Okay that was a good laugh, but let's get back to the story. When he got bit by a squirrel, I heal him and we started to have a conversation. So that's when he shows some of his emotion."

"That was a great story even the squirrel part," Naruto chuckled a little now.

"So will you have lunch with me and Sasuke-san?"

"Fine, but do you know where he eats?"

"I do, but I don't know where it is."

"You know where he eats, but you don't know where he is? Then how do you know where he eats?"

"Remember Naruto-kun, I'm a g."

"Oh… So where does he eats?"

"In his room"

"I know where it is," then Naruto grab her hand, "let's go," then he drags her out the class.

They went to Sasuke's house and stopped right in front of it, "What are we waiting for? Let's go," Naruto started to walk towards it, but Sakura grab his collar.

"Hold on Naruto-kun, let's surprises him instead," Sakura grins and so did Naruto.

Sasuke was leaning against his window and looking outside while eating rice balls.

"_I wonder what Sakura and dufus is doing?"_ thought Sasuke. Then Naruto and Sakura pop there heads out on either side of his window.

"Hi Sasuke," they shouted with a smile which made him fell backwards on the ground.

"What the hell did you guys come from?" he said. Naruto and Sakura jumps in the house.

"Um… well, we just want to have lunch with you," said Sakura.

"Why?" he ask.

"So we can get to know each other and maybe become friends," Sakura smiles, hoping to hear him say yes.

"I don't want friends," he turns his back at them which made Sakura fall anime style and stood up quickly.

"Oh come on Sasuke-san, since we're going to be teams at least we could be friends," said Sakura.

"Yeah, anyways we'll be stuck together until we're Chunin or Jonin," said Naruto.

"I said I don't want friends," He repeated.

"I'll give you some tomato…" Sakura sang.

"No"

"Rice balls?" Sakura sang again.

"No"

"Ramen," Naruto tried. Sasuke looked at him weird.

"Defiantly not," he replied.

"Come on Sasuke-san," Sakura grabs his wrist and look at him with puppy eyes, "Pwease," Sasuke blushes a little and twitches his eyebrow. Then quickly pull his wrist out of her gasp.

"No, now go away," He turns his back on them again and began to walk out of his room. Then he felt hands were attached to his ankles. He looked at the person and it was Sakura with a chibi teary eyes.

"Pwease Sasuke-san," she said in a childish voice.

"Fine, I will be you and that dobe's friend, now will you please let go of me?" he ask madly. Sakura let go of him and started to happy dance.

"Yay!" Sakura exclaim. Sasuke walked out of his room and smile all the way to the kitchen.

Done!

Jenny: Yeah, Sakura you'll never give up!

Sakura: Thanks!

Sasuke: That was stupid… 'Gets hit on the head by Jenny's fist' What the hell was that for?!

Jenny: That was calling it stupid.

Naruto: Haha! Teme, you're an idiot and you call me dumb.

Gaara: That doesn't make sense.

Sasuke: Yeah, so you shouldn't be talking dobe.

Naruto: Grrr…

Jenny: Anyways, that's all for this chapter, bye! And here are free cookies! 'Gives all you guys cookies'


	5. IMPORTANT! READ PLZ!

**Hey guys and girls, I know I haven't update lately. I'm just been so depress now and then because I lost two of my best friends last year because one of them died in a car wreck and the other got ran over… Also, last year, I lost my long-living cat I loved so much. Now, one of my friends in Illinois had a heart attack and barely made it… But one problem is he has 83 chance on dieing… Now, I was working on the chapters and try to think any ideas for it, but all of the sudden… I found out my pc has a virus; so right now, I'm using my brother's computer to type. I'm really am sorry for not updating for so long, but I promise to make it up when I have my pc back. I really appreciate all your reviews. Thank you.**

**Love always,**

**Jenny**


End file.
